


Habitation

by sharivan



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharivan/pseuds/sharivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Hawke's house he knows best and hers he settles in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habitation

The house is empty. It's certainly not the only one - Fenris's house is abandoned once again. For that matter so is his brother's, the current owners deterred by lyrium ghosts or the most recent devastation of Kirkwall.

But it's Hawke's house he knows best and hers he settles in, an ancient place he broke into years ago searching for wills and valuables and returned to again and again. Not as warm as the Hanged Man, but quieter, a quality he is only now coming to value. In the absence of Hawke, and of Bodahn, and of Leandra, it is colder and darker and only his. Oh, he throws open the doors some nights, pours wine for any acquaintance who happens along but they are fewer these days.

He is, perhaps, a little too happy to tell the Seeker about seven years of wandering with now-scattered friends.


End file.
